Such is Life & Death
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Bubblegum's POV on her life as the Candy Kingdom's Princess. Marceline's POV on her undead existence and the relationship that keeps her alive. [Two Part][Slight Bubbline]
1. Bonnibel

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

A/N: Ended up writing something. It's sort of all over the place with random thoughts, sorry. A take on Bubblegum's creation, relationships and her rise to power. Slight Bubbline.

* * *

Born with a cruel fate?

If this was a fairytale that is surely what would be written. Too bad words like 'fate' don't mean much to me.

No. I would call it random chance.

It was chance that bequeathed spoiled genes to the mixture. After all, creating candy life had not yet been perfected at that time. And it was in that imperfection I was created. An unpleasant chemical soup is what I was pulled from.

A newly formed youth brought into a newly forming world.

All this was done in the attempt to create perfection, the perfect heir to rule when 'Mother' expired.

My creator chose gum, something perfectly soft, so as to mold the new being into what she deemed fit.

And she did.

Into the fragile, compliant girl she had hoped, pink and pretty.

Growing I was taught manners and how to use them. Various royal functions acted as a splendid practicing ground. They were not fun by any means, I'm fairly certain any youth would think so.

But there was no choice, I did not represent myself but all those candy monarchs before me.

Odd how the praise, of various Lords, Ladies, Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens, gave me a sense of pride.

Had I really done anything but follow what I was told, what cause did that have for praise?

Give credit to Queen Mother Malt.

The years rolled on, uncounted. I was taught more than how to act properly in accordance to my post. There was also the mater of studies.

These were the years I would come to value most.

For in these books, the word truly began to make sense. Texts dating back to the Great War told of organisms long since passed. If it weren't for immortals to confirm these creatures they would have sunk into fantasy.

And what use is fantasy to me.

Science.

Under the guidance of Mother and all she had learned from her predecessors, I began to ask questions she had never thought to ask. And learned how to look for answers, finding them to be beyond what anyone could have ever dreamed.

Maybe science and fantasy can mix happily.

It was also during this time I gained a voice. For now I had things to say of value though mother thought otherwise.

And that was a hard battle. For her hold was that like a grand tree, routed deep. Feeling indebted, I faltered and followed her wishes.

It was unhealthy, to follower her blindly as I did. But with a feeling of powerlessness, I promised myself to never allow another's emotions to trap me.

After the passing of the Queen and many more years gone uncounted, I came to be greatly loved and respected by … most. They looked to me for something. I do not know what they found, but whatever it was it helped them stay strong and productive citizens of the CandyKingdom.

And wasn't that my job after all.

Many treated me as a child, mistaking my outward appearance for something deeper, something hidden.

I could see how purple bows and pink lace can be deceiving. Really on the inside, I believed myself wholeheartedly to be a monster.

Why?

Somewhere along the path of many years I had lost something, something comforting. And I did not know what that something was, for did I ever have it to begin with?

And with a sickening feeling I realized, even if I ever found that feeling.

What to do?

Now but you must be thinking: 'How does that make you a monster? After all, you're a princess, and that means happily ever after awaits.'

You must be.

And if you weren't, you are now.

I do not remember, ever taking comfort in another, never razed in contact and comfort. If I had been hugged or kissed that memory was so long passed that the memory became buried deep, irretrievable.

And thus it did not happen.

Funny how that works, something real can disappear in an instant. And sometimes something false can manifest instead.

I didn't think of such things as 'happily ever after' often. But ever once and a while, during a full moon or on calm dark evenings my mind would wonder. Thinking, wouldn't it be nice to have someone that cared for me deeply. A care as, if not more, intense than I do my citizens.

I researched poetry, song and literature only to find my affliction was common.

Of course, I have been told words of adoration and thanks. But somehow these words did nothing to ease the longing.

How to measure their validity after all?

The answer I had been seeking came with a vileness girl.

The first time I saw her was across a long table. It was the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty. She introduced herself as a Lady of the Nightosphere, filling in for her father.

Oh, I thought, how perfect. A fellow 'monster', I of mind and she of blood, she must understand what it is like.

Looking back, it was wrong of me to place my hopes on her.

She did not hesitate to talk to me when approached. We began to spend much time together and over time I began to realize.

She was not a monster.

Instead this scary vampire demon hybrid was as fragile as the purest gold and her heart, just as precious, as strong as a diamond.

We were an odd pair to see, both inversions of each other and ourselves.

And as time often does, it passed.

The first time she had cried in front of me I stood stunned. Because for and instant I saw an honest expression, a physical manifestation of longing. Longing for the same thing I had been. And she spoke words that made what was once hidden to me appear.

She did not know it and I would never admit it. But those tears had done something I had sworn to never let happen again.

They bound my heart.

Bringing about a new promise to my lips, "I will do everything in my power to see to it you never feel sad enough to cry again. If that is impossible, please at least allow me to hold you till they stop."


	2. Marceline

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: There was a lovely request for a continuation of this fic. This isn't much of a continuation but hope you like it anyway J

* * *

I've had a tragic youth... that's a laugh.

But I guess some would look at it that way.

For me it was the only existence I've known. And because I survived until now it must not have been** so** bad.

Still.

I have the scars to prove that the fight to be alive- well, sort of alive, wasn't easy.

The world was just starting a new era, that's what Simon had always said.

It was a crumbling wonderland for a child with no responsibility. Couple this with being the only child of the Lord of Evil, and really what was there to fear aside from the Lich?

I couldn't name one thing at that time.

Simon made sure everyday was wonderful. And being in his company was what I cherished most of all.

But things change. Change is a sign of life after all.

Simon became more and more trapped by that awful crown's power. He went off, leaving behind a child of 18 years.

It was that very year I became the Queen of the Vampires.

A 'funny story' but one I could never tell.

With that title came more to fear, sun and stakes. But nothing scared me more than one day being completely alone.

All alone, having seen and done everything the worlds had to offer.

If that day came, would there be anyone to pull me back if I fell?

Having lost Simon I felt myself be tempted back to the Nightosphere by my father's sweet words of understanding and care.

How many times had I been tricked by them?

All he cared about was work. What did he even do? He wants me to take over the Nightosphere, which is sick because I know very well how the title is passed on.

Death.

Only a direct blood relative can kill the Lord of Evil. Don't ask me how it works, I don't know. I never intend to use that information so what use was it. What I know is from what mother told me.

My mother?

A horror story of Romeo and Juliet, that's how my parents were. A demon and a human in a time of war and hate, how was it supposed to end?

My mother was offered immortality, or as much of an immortality that can be given to a human. And much like Simon she lost herself, becoming something other than the kind mother I once knew.

Torn, not knowing whether to love or hate her, the compromise came in the love of her memory. She was a ghost to me. And literally a sprit of fear to others, haunting the house she lived in before the war as an ominous green mist of a woman.

To distract my time in the Nightoshere, I joined a band. They didn't call me Lady Abadeer or Vampire Queen. I was Marceline and they were the Scream Queens.

Writing songs and then singing them aloud helped seal the past. After all there is no right or wrong in the past, only cold hard facts.

On tour I met a guy, Ash. He was pretty cool. Can't say I loved him or maybe I wish I could say I never loved him.

Regardless, my life with Ash felt … normal.

We moved into a tree house together in the grasslands. He had his thing, I had mine. It all seemed to be working out.

Everyday. Normal. Stable. Steady.

Was this it, what I truly wanted, what I had been looking for?

Before I had time to honor the thought, change came on its own.

On a whim, I accepted the request to attend the meeting of Ooo royalty. My presence was hardly mandatory but Ash was out with his friends again so what else was there to do. As long as I was back in time to make his sandwich.

Should be interesting.

Little did I expect being examined by a pretty pink Princess. And hey, I'm not judging. First impressions are almost always wrong. People never disappoint by being more then they appear at a glance.

Truthfully, at first I didn't notice her. Surprising, but not really, after all there were creatures in attendance much more eye catching then she.

It was only until her unwavering glance was unbroken, participating in a one sided staring contest.

'What do you want?' I mentally begged her.

Her face said nothing. But her eyes held something.

That's it. Was she even listening to the meeting anymore?

Wanting to make her stop my face morphed into the most hideous of shapes, the type of face that would send anyone running for their mommies.

Her eyes went wide-

Success.

-but only for a moment.

I realized, with confusion, that they had grown wide not out of fear but excitement.

She smiled as though that face I had tried to terrify her with had just delivered her the most wonderful news.

But what that news was, I had not a clue.

After the meeting I took my leave.

"Queen Marceline?" I turned around only to find little miss pink, the Princess of Candy I had come to learn, eagerly approach.

I crossed my arms, landing on the ground in a strained attempt to be polite.

She quickly extended her hand, instigating a formal greeting. With an audible sigh at the hassle of formality, I unfolded my arms and took hold of her offered hand.

It was cold, unnaturally so, much to close to my own temperature.

In a sort of 'twist of fate' I found myself staring at her. No longer annoyed but fascinated, "Did you, um, need anything? Princess-" I hadn't caught her name. Feeling a little silly, I paused.

A normal person would give their name, maybe even some small talk. But not this girl, no, she gets strait to the point. "I would really like for us to spent time together."

Pft. What reason did I have to honor her request…

But we did.

Because I soon found that anything the Candy Princess could wish for she received, and not in a bratty sort of way. No, she worked for it or people just loved her so much they wouldn't bat an eye before giving into her wishes.

What category had I fallen into?

She was also very logical and had an answer for everything. But most admirable, if she didn't have an answer she would make sure she found it out. This quality made her knowledge seem limitless.

She really seemed flawless.

Until I heard her play music that is.

On a rainy day that I was sure Ash would be out I invited her over to jam.

"Alight, show me what you've got." I urged her after she had set up a strange array of beakers, rulers and other items that frankly seemed to be taken from a kitchen.

Her music was nothing like mine.

Most would even call it awful.

But somehow the offbeat, random noises all came to make sense with one look at her face. The Bubblegum Princess did not let the idea of what music should be interfere with its actual creation. Her music literally left her heart and manifested as simple as that.

I could appreciate it. How could someone not appreciate another's feelings and passion if they lay it bare before you, does form matter?

And as her eyes opened after the 'song' was, apparently, over. Blue eyes took their time focus back to the world she left behind. It was in that unfocused haze I saw a crack in her perfect mask.

Over time I ended up telling her almost everything about myself. Even my most guarded secrets.

"I didn't even kill the Vampire King… just took credit for it. The idea that I had done it was enough to make me a feared leader I guess."

"You cheat!" She exclaimed, in mock anger. "But I guess that's why you fit the title."

"I'll take that as a complement." I let out a high pitch chuckled.

"Bonnibel."

Confusion, "Excuse me?"

"My first name, silly. You know, you can call me that if you want."

* * *

'I sold him, to a witch.'

Those words echoed in my head. They were trapped in my scull trying to break out but causing more pain the harder they tried.

The tears had stopped, leaving an emotionless zombie.

Not knowing why, I ended up in the nearby CandyKingdom.

I never really tried before tonight, but scaring candy people was very rewarding. Bonnibel had told me they were prone to explode when frightened.

What will this one do?

Bonnibel was in her room I knew, probably working on some royal junk.

Bingo.

As the door opened and her late night work disturbed the pink Princess turned around.

Relived to find it was friend but slowly coming to realize she would have been better of been visited by foe.

"Marcy, wha-"

I wouldn't let her finish. A beautiful cry left her lips as she fell back over her chair. Her red checks the last thing I saw before burying my head into the nape of her neck.

Going for the neck, a tad bit cliché for my taste but an instinct made it so.

My mouth opened with the intent to bite down, to drink the thick syrupy red that was sure to run though her.

But then something happened.

Centimeters away from her skin, I stopped as cold finders ran through my hair. Simultaneously, another arm was placed gently over my shoulder.

Neither pulling me closer nor pushing me away. They held me in place, gently allowing me the freedom to move forward but there to catch me if I fell.

And I fell.

Fell forward into the arms and the numbness that kept away the tears disappeared and I came back into myself, emotionally drained.

Strong pink arms held fast.

A comfort, much like what Hambo brought, was found in those arms. Not that Hambo could be replaced so easily. But it was comforting none the less.

Bonnibel did not ask what had sparked the harsh actions. Even if she were to, she didn't know about Ash or Hambo.

Instead, though warm breath, she whispered, "I will do everything in my power to see to it you never feel sad enough to cry again. If that is impossible, please at least allow me to hold you till they stop."


End file.
